


A Chance Meeting

by handelgamer



Series: Restarts and Renewals - Tales of the Calamity [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY, Original Character(s), Pre-ARR, Q'hara Tia (OC), Syngigeim Usynlonwyn (OC), first work posted and no canon characters around, just before Limsa Lomisa city start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Today is the day, Q'hara knows it. The day of a new adventure coming around the horizon.





	A Chance Meeting

Another day, another ship coming into sea. Q’hara thought, stretching out lazily at the docks. It was a very fair day, a light breeze catching off the sea. The perfect day for lounging about. But he had business and business was finding a ship. But first he had to find a shipmate! Preferably a beautiful woman. He grinned at the thought and wondered who might stroll into port. Maybe another fair Mi’qote? Hyurians were very cute as well.

It was within these daydreams of cute girls that he spotted his prize. A ship! A large vessel heading right for port. Q’hara quickly moved off of his perch off of the post and scuttled back to the nearby cafe. The waitress sighed as she saw him rush in and take a seat at a round table outside. “At it again, Hara?”

“Q’hara, thank you,” He sighed. “I’ll take my usual coffee.” And now to lean back and be cool.

Slowly a small stream of ship hands and travelers made their way off the boat. Some headed further into town, but there was always a few who lingered. But sadly, not too many women were making their way off the boat. Except…

A fairly tall woman made her way off. Sea Wolf Roegadyn, he noted, her light blue skin making that apparent. Her fairly short hair was pulled back by a headband, with her bangs swept to the left. Ah, she had a tattoo underneath her right eye! Interesting, Q’hara thought. And her eyes...a brilliant shade of green! Like one of his! Truly the Spinner blessed him this day. Even if Roegadyn women weren’t normally his type.

At that moment, the Roegadyn woman spotted him. Shoot! Q’hara thought, and busied himself with a long drink of his coffee. Thankfully, the woman noticed the cafe instead and settled herself in another table inside the cafe. So far so good. Time for his patented buy-a-lady-a-coffee-to-express-interest plan! Q’hara gently coughed for the waitress, after she had finished taking the lady’s order. “So-”

“Cup of coffee for the lady, right? Fine. Maybe this time she will actually care.”

“Thanks Jen. You’re a peach.”

“My pleasure sir!” She grinned and said sarcastically. Q’hara did an overdramatic sigh but still, after turning in what he presumed was her food ticket, she poured that cup of coffee. The confusion was plain on the Roegadyn’s face but Jen pointed her ou- godsdamn it, she always pointed him out! But the Roegadyn woman smiled and beckoned him over. Is this my chance! Q’hara grinned and sat down across from the woman.

“So,” she said, “You are obviously interested in me. Why?”

“For what reason other than when the sea brings beauty to shore, must a man not-”

“Yeah I’m gonna cut you off there. You’re cute but whatever happens, it’s not going to be romantic,” the woman sighed. “Syngigeim Usynlonwyn, by the by.”

“Q’hara Tia! And I did not feign mean to upset you.”

“Yeah but you sure know every way on how to get a gal to hate ya,” Jen said, putting down a glass of orange juice for Syngigeim. “Imported La Noscean oranges, I’ll have you know.”

“Excellent.” Syngigeim smiled and took a drink.

“Your food will be ready in a moment,” the waitress courteously said as she spun off towards the kitchen.

“So what brings you here?” Q’hara asked.

“Oh this is just the final stop before I get back home to Limsa Lominsa,” Syngigeim said. “What about you?”

“Oh you seem like a lady who knows things but I might as well tell ya. I’m a Tia. And Tia’s are supposed to go and train themselves before they face the Numh. But to be honest, the whole leadership thing doesn’t suit me well.”

“Obviously. Seeing as your the sort to spend money on women and getting them drinks they might, or might not like.”

Q’hara was quite disarmed by Syngigeim. She was so brusque and direct. “Now uh, I was wondering, does your ship have any room for just one more passenger?”

“Ah, you want to follow this mysterious Roegadyn woman off into the blue yonder and into a new port huh? Well let me tell you about Limsa Lominsa then. While it’s now been working under the leadership of Merylwyb Bloefhiswyn to reform itself, it’s still very much a pirate town. One wrong word to the wrong lass, and it’s not just her jealous lover who’ll be glad to take a knife to you. Hells, the maid herself will likely be glad to do it!” Syngigeim grinned mischievously at that. “Not the mention hells that thrice-damned Calamity decided to rend onto it.”

The Calamity. Q’hara only heard that in stories and tales that passed onto his tribe. About the utter devastation that the lesser moon Dalmund rendered onto this world. That the world was only made safe thanks to the heroic Warriors of Light, of whom, no one can really remember. Still…

“I keep thinking those heroes that died that day. I thought, how could I laze about in my home tribe while there are those that would sacrifice themselves to save us all,” Q’hara said.

A more gentle smile came across Syngigeim’s face. “I know that all too well. That’s why, after taking a long rest in Sharlayan, I wanted to come back home. I...have friends over there that I need to find.”

“Well hey, I’m here! I can lend you a hand in that.” Q’hara smiled and nodded.

Jen came by with Syngigeim’s omelet. “Enjoy hun!” Syngigeim nodded and began to ate. Slowly, as if she was a professional ready to judge. Heck, maybe she was.

“Bit too oily,” she muttered but still, Syngigeim continued to dine. Meanwhile, Q’hara slowly sipped what he presumed would be his last cup of coffee here. It tasted bitter but that was his preference. Orange juice was too tangy and the pulp was distracting, he thought. But the two of them had different tastes. That did not preclude them from friendship.

“By the way, do you like the axe?” Syngigeim asked after finishing her omelet.

“Uh not particularly no,” Q’hara said.

Syngigeim suddenly threw down a lengthy tome in front of him. “Then you’ve got a bit of learning to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Q'hara. Q'hara. My little standard JRPG protagonist Q'hara. 
> 
> Anyway, this is my first fanfiction posted in ages! When playing FFXIV, or rather, starting with it's benchmark, I thought up of a plenthora of characters for this game. It's been fun plotting out who does what and where. Now the actual work of writing all of it down.
> 
> But the best place to start was what I felt was doing something inspired by the Tales Of series of official fiction and introducing some of my characters in a similar piece of work that way. So here are the Limsa Lominsa starting character's introductions!


End file.
